


Confessions

by 1997_MusicLover



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1997_MusicLover/pseuds/1997_MusicLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy finally, almost by accident, admits to Adam how he truly feels about his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little story about Adam and Tommy finally getting together, doesn't connect to any other story. Now this is my first Adommy fiction so please give me some credit for at least posting it. I touch a little bit on Tommy's anxiety problem in this story as well. I hope you guys like it. :D

I collapse onto the soft couch; breathing a sigh of relaxation I sink down into the cushions. A long day of rehearsals and recording has drained my small energy supply. I’m surprised I even have the energy to come here, to Adam’s house to hang out for a while.

“Wow Tommy that burnt out?” Adam’s soft voice reaches my ears followed by his boots on the kitchen floor.

Giving a grunt in response I cross my arms and sink further into Adam’s couch. Adam’s laugh bounces off the walls happily. I smile at the beautiful sound, locking it in the folder labeled ‘Adam’ that sits near the back of my head.

This folder has been growing and growing since day one at my audition and even more after our AMA performance. Oaky, I’ll admit I’ve always been bi-curious, if not just plain bi, but I never acted on it; there weren’t many opportunities in my childhood and teenage years to really explore that. Then came Adam. Once Adam carved his way into my heart he made camp . . . but I just get skittish about actually telling him how I feel. My anxiety kicks in with the ‘what if’s about this great friendship the two of us have.

Just enjoy what you’ve got. I mentally scold myself before digging my phone from my small pockets.

Scrolling through the twitter feed I barely pay attention to the pointless tweets, I focus more on the sounds of Adam making something in his roomy kitchen. It’s a big space, probably enough room for Adam to push me against the counter while-

_Damnit!_

Snapping my eyes shut I take a deep, head clearing breathe before quietly counting to ten.

_Adam is your friend; the kissing is stage play for the fans._

“Hey Tommy I know it’s . . . late . . . midnight, but do you want some scrambled eggs?”

“Scrambled eggs sound amazing right now.”

“Alright, one late night snack coming up.”

Letting a small sigh escape my lips I toss my phone on the coffee table, no use faking interest in useless updates.

After a few minutes of stewing in my own head Adam snaps me back to reality by placing two plates on the coffee table along with two glasses of water before hunkering down next to me. Once we both get situated we silently dig in. As I enjoy the peaceful silence I feel my head start to buzz, jumbling full of the thoughts I keep pushing down. Images of what could be dance before my eyes as I stumble around for an off switch.

I find myself poking my eggs, my apatite lost as the anxiety starts to build.

Adam, of fucking course, notices my sudden change.

“You okay Glitterbaby?” I reign in my outer looks and take another forkful of eggs while raising an eyebrow at him. “I don’t know, you’ve seemed a bit off, as of late.”

“I am fine Babyboy, no need to worry.”

“That’s what you always say when your anxiety starts up.”

“I mean it this time.”

“Do you? You suddenly stopped eating and started pushing your eggs around. Tommy, what’s wrong?”

I feel my face flush and duck my head, letting my fringe fall to cover my face. How do you explain to your best friend that he’s the reason your antsy? And you’re antsy for reasons he wouldn’t believe?

“I’m fine.” I declared one more time.

Adam just frowns before resting a big hand on my shoulder.

“Tommy, I spent an entire world tour getting to know you so do not tell me that you’re fine, when clearly you’re not.” A silence falls between us as Adam rubs my shoulder gently, sending small sparks to my brain. “What’s wrong?”

After a minute of piecing together a clever way to explain this I finally cave.

“There’s this guy, he’s amazing really, and I’m a little afraid to confess to him that I like him. Tell him that I really like him, my anxiety kind of picks up every time I get the nerve up to like; confront him so I back down. Plus, the two of us are really great friends and I don’t want to fuck that relationship over because of this and I realize that I probably should’ve spoken up before that happened but . . . things got in the way.” I smile at little, proud that I said it to him. Well, I kind of did but hey my chest feels a bit lighter now.

“Alright, let’s try what I did with my brother once, which by the way was awkward as ever, and you can tell me what you want to tell this guy.” Adam flashes me a smile while shifting so he’s facing me and I feel my heart jump. “Go on.”

“Well . . .” I take a deep breath to ease the new weight on my chest as I turn to look at Adam, “. . . I love him. I fucking love this amazingly talented guy that only sees me as a best friend.”

“Okay, wow that’s . . . you must really love him. I can see it in your eyes. You need to confess this to this guy, like now, and I can help you through it to ease your anxiety.”

I feel my body freeze up and my eyes widen as I watch Adam grab my phone and hold it out to me. As I look up into his eyes, with a sudden fear in mine, I feel the ropes close around my throat.

_Shit!_

“Tommy?”

_Why did I agree to this?!_

“Tommy…”

_Now what the fuck should I do!?_

“Thomas!”

“I love you.” The words slid from my lips in an almost whisper as I struggle past the ropes of my anxiety.

“What?”

“I love you.” I repeat louder as Adam’s hand slowly begins to fall and then I feel the crushing pain again. I move off the couch quickly while stumbling out an explanation. “I am in love with you Adam. It was somewhere through our world tour that I realized . . . remember those stage kisses? Well that wasn’t what I wanted them to be; I realized I wanted to kiss you off stage when it was just us alone together with no interruptions. And you had this thing about not dating guys who were just curious and I’d seen what those types did to you, I didn’t want to hurt you like that ever. So I locked my feelings in a box and tried to forget about it.”

By this time I had started pacing and gripping my hair while trying to catch my breath. Soft hands gripped my shoulders, pulling me to a stop. I looked up into the baby blue eyes as Adam softly pulled my hands from my hair and into his, giving them a kiss while smiling down at me.

“Tommy, beautiful Tommy Joe, I really should’ve seen the signs.” Adam whispered while brushing my fringe from my eyes.

I stood there for a second, letting my body bleed out the anxiety as I lean into Adam’s hand that rests on my cheek. Adam released one hand to interlace our fingers so I take my free hand and grip the wrist on Adam’s hand that strokes my cheek and I feel my eye lids flutter shut for the briefest of seconds.

“Tommy Joe Ratliff, I understand why you never came to me sooner, it seems partly my fault and I’m sorry for that.” I try to shake my head but Adam simply shushes me, so I send him a small glare. “I think you seeing me in so many different relationships scared you, because you and I both know you have always had bad experiences with relationships, and you didn’t want to be just another bad relationship of mine. Though I stand here to tell you that I truly thought you weren’t even in my market till we were, what half way through that world tour? And at that point it was me not wanting to scare you off because, you’re my best friend too and I could never lose you.”

“You mean it, every single word of it?”

“Of course I do Glitters.” Adam moves his hands so he’s cupping my face. “You are beautiful and I love you.”

“I prefer to be called handsome.”

“How bout we just call you pretty then?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Well I think so, so I’m going to call you pretty.”

I wrinkle my nose at this causing Adam to laugh before he sweeps down and captures my lips. The kiss is the softest and most amazing feeling in the world. I wrap my arms around his neck as he pulls back a fraction of an inch with a grin plastered on his face.

“Thanks for loving me.” I whisper against his glossed over lips.

“Well no one else seems to, like I do, and you deserve to be loved.”

“You too, I love you.” Adam pecks my lips one more time as I look up at him with hopeful brown eyes. “So, are we boyfriends now?”

Adam’s laugh fills the space around us, he rests his hands on my hips, giving them a squeeze. “Well I hope so or this whole conversation is leading up to something very awkward.”

“Boyfriends. Adam my boyfriend, I like the sound of it.”

“Of course you do.” Adam rolls his eyes before pulling me back onto the couch.

I move back to my corner and Adam stretches his long legs over the arm of the couch while placing his head in my lap. Automatically I start to comb my fingers through his soft, dark locks as his grins at me. We both fall into the silence with ease and I feel Adam start to drift off, a smile on his face and soon enough I find myself drifting off as well, with a lighter heart.


End file.
